1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile satellite antenna system mounted on the rooftop of a vehicle that can be quickly deployed and targeted on a satellite or stowed for transport.
2. Prior Art
The mobile satellite antenna market is growing due to the increased demand for high bandwidth communication between a vehicle and a satellite. For example, recreational vehicle users travel with laptop computers and desire high bandwidth access to the Internet. Commercial users such as those who are, for example, found in the oil and gas industry with mobile vehicles traveling from one location to another in the field have the same need.
Some users of mobile satellite antennas require high speed deployment of the satellite antenna such as those who are, for example, found in the law enforcement community with their tactical communications vehicles. Military and homeland security units have the same requirement. In some geographical areas, the mobile satellite antenna is required to move through heavy snow loads in its deployment.
A number of conventional satellite antenna systems are available that fold down onto rooftops of vehicles. Conventionally, either gear boxes are used in such conventional systems to elevate the dish through a rotary drive motion, or a linear actuator attached to the back of the satellite dish is used to raise the dish by pivoting on a cardanic joint. Examples of such commercially available devices are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,062, 5,418,542 and 5,528,250. In addition, such conventional satellite antenna systems are available from MotoSat and C-Com Satellite Systems, Inc.
A need exists to move the satellite antenna system from a stowed position to a usable deployed position as quickly as possible and to overcome any lethargic mechanical performance. Conventional drive gear box designs are slower in operation and suffer from an undesirable condition called gear backlash that may adversely affect data transmission and use of the dish. A conventional linear actuator, at the attachment point on the satellite dish, provides a limited range of elevation motion and cannot be used in every region of the world.
A need exists for a stowable/deployable satellite antenna system that does not encounter excessive backlash as found in gear box designs and does not limit range of elevation as found in cardanic joint-based actuators. A further need exists to rapidly deploy the satellite antenna system. A final need exists to deploy the satellite antenna system under heavy loads such as found when heavy snow accumulates on the stowed antenna and the antenna must be deployed through the heavy snow load.